Leo Biller
Leo Biller is a high ranking agent within Treadstone, overseeing several assets in the ''Treadstone'' TV series. History Leo worked with Samantha McKenna on the Treadstone project to train several assets, but unlike Samantha, he stayed on with the program after Operation Blackbriar was shut down. When Treadstone services began to be offered out to private individuals and corporations, Leo sought to reactivate Doug McKenna to use in their mission to kill Patty Vernon. His first attempt failed however, so he sent Carol Jane Devers to try again, resulting in him finally awakening. This backfired when Doug did not execute his mission properly, murdering a courier and leaving a valuable parcel of cocaine in the middle of the Arctic. Doug then returned to "sleep" and fled to his home in Ashland, Kentucky, so Leo sent Lowell to collect Doug for reprogramming. Lowell then went dark, so Leo himself took the field and flew out to Ashland. Treadstone The Hades Awakening ]] Leo arrived in the aftermath of Doug finally completing his mission. With Vernon dead the only remaining issue was to find Lowell and deal with the police who began to suspect Doug due to Mike's report. Leo's corrupt policeman was currently in custody of Doug, so Leo shot the policeman and placed the murder weapon which killed Vernon in his hand, framing the "dirty cop" for the murder. Doug himself professed not to know Lowell and claimed that he simply left his house and vanished. Leo became suspicious of Doug when he repeatedly questioned him as other assets did not, so he suggested talking to Samantha about it. In response Doug shot him and fled, with Leo himself playing possum due to only having a minor ear wound. When Doug was gone he got back into his car and returned to a hotel in use by Treadstone, unaware that Doug was following him. In his hotel he spoke with Anna Collier, saying that while Doug was compromised he could still use another asset, Vincent to murder Marcus Sachs and his wife on an unrelated mission. With regard to the Patty Vernon mission, Leo assured Anna that a team would be sent to deal with Ashland police and to eliminate Samantha and Doug. The Seoul Asylum ]] Eventually Leo received a request from Samantha to report up the line to Treadstone, so he arranged a meeting with her and picked her up in a cab. Leo later received a notification that a mining company needed Padre Vicuna dead for rallying the natives against their encroachment on native Colombian land, so Leo sent a priority mission to Vincent to kill Vicuna quickly. Leo had no idea that Doug had killed Vincent and taken his identity. The Cicada Covenant In Tysons Corner he met with Samantha regarding Doug. She claimed that he was acting strange, killed Lowell, and then left, to which Leo said things could not go back to normal after that. Leo then received news that Doug was "dead", supposedly killed by Vincent, which he relayed to Samantha. Samantha pretended to break down and demand to leave until Anna interrupted them, relaying to Leo that Vincent missed his target window to kill Vicuna. The two then left Samantha to deal with the situation. Leo and Anna dispatched two soldiers to simply kill Vicuna, but Doug intervened and saved him, claiming to have actually killed Vicuna himself. Seeing this, Leo and Anna were pleased at his success, and Leo even offered Samantha a new job in Treadstone. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Treadstone Category:Antagonist